Exorcists of Hogwarts
by buddyblack
Summary: Harry Potter/D.Gray-man cross: What happens when tow exorcists come to Hogwarts in search of Innocence?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter (5th year, I guess) and D.Gray-man cross...**

**I DO NOT OWN!! (obviously...)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Slytherin was in the lead with Gryffindor down 20 points. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the infamous Harry Potter, scanned the skies in search of the key to their victory, the golden snitch. The crowd was cheering piercingly and as he glanced down, he saw the waves of red and green. He chuckled. It looked oddly like Christmas, though far from it obviously.

Suddenly, as if calling for his distraction, a glint reflected the light that shown from the afternoon sun. It sped past his ear, aiming towards the castle.

Harry sped after it and the crowd cheered louder. He felt Malfoy behind him and flew faster. Soon enough, he was closing in on the golden object. He reached his arm and attempted a grab.

It skidded to the right.

He tried again.

It went to the left.

Soon, he was swinging his arms in a desperate attempt to capture the darn thing. It was odd; usually it wasn't so smart or stealthy. This one seemed to know what it was doing.

Harry, and now Malfoy who had caught up with the now frustrated teen, continued to swipe at the little bugger. It seemed to be getting nervous with four arms grabbing at it and began to stop, then speed up, then make a sharp turn to the left, then the right, up, down; the two boys were getting tired.

The crowds, at this point, were simply watching the spectacle with pure amusement. The two fifth years looked positively hilarious to them as they followed the same pattern as the little object; up, down, left, right.

Finally, the green-eyed boy decided to start thinking. What was up with this thing? It was way smarter than any other snitch he'd had. In fact, he'd never thought of a snitch as smart, only sly and quick. Maybe someone had placed a spell on it.

He reached his right arm out again, in what by now seemed like a fruitless effort, and managed to graze the object.

It hissed.

Harry looked at Malfoy. His face, like Harry's, was taken aback. This confirmed that he hadn't imagined it. It had hissed at them. Hissed.

Finally, the little creature seemed to be getting weary and Harry managed to grasp it. HE let out an exhausted sigh and then plastered the winning smile on his face.

The crowd noticed as Harry grinned and held up his hand, wings flapping frantically between his fingers. They shouted and cheered. The green-eyed boy looked over at Malfoy, expecting an infuriated look on his smug face. However, it seemed to reflect his own: exhaustion and relief.

As the two began to saunter down, one to his cheering team, the other to his anger-management-needed team, Harry looked down at the object in his hand. It began to twitch violently. Then, it did something rather unexpected.

It bit him.

+HP/DGM+

"I'm going to spell this out for you, old man. Tell us where it is."

Dumbledore looked up at the kid once more, and then glanced down at the sword now angled at his throat. "As I have said before," he said passively, "I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no such thing here." He watched the Asian boy tense. The younger boy behind him moved and pulled the taller one's hair.

"That's enough, he doesn't know!"

"H-how dare you yank my hair! And besides, how do you know he's not lying!"

"…I don't, but he really seems to be telling the truth. Besides, he kind of reminds of Yeeger…" The younger boy grew silent as he mentioned the name.

"Moyashi, this is not Yeeger."

"I know that, Bakanda! I'm just saying that he kind of reminds me of him!"

"Che, whatever." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Tell us where the Innocence is."

"It is all around you." He said with a smile. The two teens could have sworn they saw a slight twinkle in his eye.

"That is not what we mean and you know it."

"Why do you assume that I would know what this 'Innocence' is?"

"Because we know it's here."

"Where?"

"We don't know. Why else would we ask you?"

"Oh, yes, of course. By the way, what are you two called by?"

"Why should we--" but he stopped abruptly as the younger boy grabbed his ponytail and tugged it harshly once more.

"I'm Allen Walker, and this is Bakanda."

"Damnit, Moyashi, if you do that one more time—Wait, my name is not Bakanda, it's Yu Kanda!"

"Ah." The Head Master said, apparently used to the two bickering fellows. "Well, Mr. Walker, and Mr. Kanda, since you seem to be at a loss as to where this 'Innocence' is, why not stay here until you locate it?"

"What? Really? But isn't this a school?" Allen began asking, but with much excitement.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, but we're not opposed to visitors. Besides, I believe we have some rather interesting things to tell one another, no?"

Allen smiled. Kanda eyed the man suspiciously. Was this old man really as innocent as he seemed?

"You do know what kind of school this is, correct?"

Allen's eyes brightened. "Yeah! They said it was a school for magic! Like pulling rabbits out of hats and cutting people in half!"

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle again, "Something to that effect, I suppose." He looked up at the clock that hung in the corridor, where the two boys had cornered him. "Oh my, that late already? The Quittage match must be over by now."

"Quittage?"

"Oh, one of our…magical sports."

"Oh…" Allen said as he thought of what magical sport could involve rabbits and doves. Maybe it was a game of who could cut a human being in half the quickest?

As they followed the Head Master down the hall, Allen began looking around. He then walked next to Kanda and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Kanda, have you seen Timcanpy?"

"No. But you better find him before a cat eats him...again."

"Silly Kanda, this school's filled with rabbits and doves; they can't have cats. Cat's eat rabbits and doves!"

"Che, whatever Moyashi."

It took Albus Dumbledore quite a bit of effort to keep from laughing. Really, the boy with the odd scar on his face was growing on him.

+HP/DGM+

Harry yelled and swung his arm around as he tried to shake off the object that was now gnawing at his fingers. His two friends came running down, along with a very large, gruff looking one, and came to his aid.

"GetitoffgetitoffGETITOFF!" he yelled.

"Harry, hold still!" his bushy haired friend Hermione yelled. She grabbed his hand and looked at the creature. Her eyes widened. "What the-"

Suddenly, the creature froze. It then began to vibrate and let go of the boy as it flew off toward the castle. Everyone stared after it in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Bloody hell." Ron said, breaking the silence. "Blimey, Harry, what was that thing?"

"Ow," he said, cupping his now swollen hand, "Like I know."

"Well, whatever it was, it wasn't the snitch." Hermione said.

The Quittage players all looked at each other. There was another moment of stillness before they all went racing to their brooms, Harry included. Hermione sighed, Ron cheered, and Hagrid laughed as the three walked back to the stands. Some things would never change.

+HP/DGM+

"Would either of you care for a lemon drop?"

"No."

"Sure!"

"Che."

* * *

**You know, I might just try to end every chapter with "Che" **

**Anyways, this was only gonna be a oneshot, but...well, I guess it's not, is it? Heh heh...Hope you liked it!**

**+Buddyblack+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoot! It's chapter 2 of the major crack fic, Exorcists of Hogwarts! (I seriously need a more creative name...)**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you sooo much! **

**I would also like to add that I'm sorry for misspelling "Quidditch"...heh heh...my bad...**

**I do not own any of this, I only wrote it...**

**Alrighty, that's all I had! Enjoy!**

* * *

"From what I see, I'm assuming you won, Minerva?"

The older woman gave a small smirk. "Why, yes, Albus, we did. However, it was a very close game." She added for fairness.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Now, I would like to introduce these two gentlemen who will be accompanying us for a while." He gestured to the exorcists behind him, "This is Mr. Allen Walker and Mr. Yu Kanda." He finished with a grin.

The woman frowned slightly. Admittedly, most would. It certainly wasn't everyday you laid eyes on two teenage boys with long, black coats with odd symbols on them. Honestly, they looked like they were a part of some sort of cult, she thought to herself. There was also simply them themselves. One was an Asian boy with long black hair and a glare that would have rivaled Severus's easily. The other was a younger kid, probably around fifteen, with silver hair and a long scar down his face. In other words, they stuck out like a sore thumb. She composed her face, however, and reached to shake their hands. "Hello and welcome. I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house. I am also Deputy Headmistress."

The younger one smiled brightly and grasped her hand. "It's a pleasure! So, what kind of lessons do you teach? Transforming things into doves? What professor teaches you how to pull rabbits out of hats?" He asked excitedly while glancing around, possibly looking for someone with a top hat and a cape.

"Um, well, Perhaps Professor Flitwick would teach that." She replied with utter puzzlement. Why on earth would you pull a rabbit out of a hat? Who would need to? She looked over at the Head Master who looked like he was about to burst at the seams with laughter.

"Moyashi, enough with the rabbit talk."

"Hey, I'm just curious! I've never been to a magic school before!"

"Che, whatever." The Asian looked over at the woman, "What is a 'Gryffindor'?"

"That is one of the four houses we have here." Dumbledore answered. "You see, when the first year students came, they are sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin…"

While Dumbledore continued explaining to Kanda, the younger exorcist began looking around. People had been coming into the hall in mobs and were now clustered about in small groups. They all wore what looked like black bathrobes. Some were in more complex attires with….brooms?

"Hey, Harry!" two boys said in unison. Twins, Allen thought. For some odd reason, they reminded him a lot of Lavi…and in more ways than their red hair.

They ran up to a shorter boy with black hair and glasses who stood next to two others who wore the bathrobes. They had been talking excitedly. They must have been on the team that won the magic game, Allen thought. Really, what kind of magic game required brooms? Unless…they didn't actually ride the brooms, right? No, that was impossible…wasn't it?

"So, how's the hand?" one of the twins asked the black haired boy.

"Oh, it's fine; it didn't really bite that hard." He said gruffly.

"Yeah, mate, that's why you were screaming bloody murder out there." One said as the other laughed. Then, the whole group joined in and soon they were gasping for breath.

"Moyashi!"

Allen turned around and looked at his fellow exorcist. "They're going to show us our room before dinner, so hurry up. Unless you would rather not eat—"

"No! You know I need food, Kanda!"

"Che, then hurry up or we're leaving you here."

Allen ran after Kanda and the Headmistress, who lead the way. They began to walk through several corridors that were lit by torches on the walls. Footsteps echoed on the stone floor and bounced off the walls. Spider webs hid many of the small crevices and cracks and dust seemed to follow them as well. There were also paintings; some small, some impossibly massive. Within all of them seemed to be a life of their own, Allen thought happily. Actually, he could have sworn one of the portraits had winked at him.

"Hey, Kanda, where did the Head Master go?" Allen asked, breaking the silence.

He looked down at the smaller exorcist, deciding whether or not to actually answer. He sighed. "A man came up to him and whispered something in his ear and they left together. Don't you ever pay attention to what is around you?" he added with a smirk. Allen's failure at keeping a constant watch of his surroundings was always slightly enjoyable to Kanda. Of course, this was a guy who could cut you in two with his eyes closed.

"Well, I was looking around at other things!" the boy argued back. After a moment of glaring and silence, curiosity took over the young boy, "Who was the man that he left with?"

"How should I know? All I know is that he had black hair and an annoying sneer on his face. He also glared at me." Kanda said, with a bit of disbelief lingering in his voice.

Wow, Allen thought, this guy is either really creepy, really brave, or really stupid.

+HP/DGM+

Dumbledore had already briefed the students on their guests. Well, actually, all he told them was that there were guests, not necessarily their purpose for being there. This, naturally, caused a great deal suspicion. When the two exorcists finally entered, there was a moment of silence before the entirety of the hall broke out in whispers, mumbles, and other forms of talking that were supposed to be unheard. Kanda and Allen walked down the middle row and up to the front where two extra chairs sat at the end of the main table, careful not to make eye-contact with anyone (which, admittedly, was rather hard considering everyone was staring at them).

As they sat down, Kanda began to instinctively scan the surroundings and stopped at a toad-like woman smiling at him. A smile that was so sickeningly sweet it made him want to gag. There was no way that was human, it was almost…

Allen heard the scraping of metal and looked over to find Kanda drawing his sword with a dangerous glint in his eye. The younger exorcist tackled him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as he tried to pull Kanda back into his seat.

Kanda tried to push him off. However, despite his size, the little twit was surprisingly strong. "Get off." He said with a glare that sent chills through much of the hall. "There's something not right about that woman and I'm going to find out what!"

"Kanda, stop! Who are you talking about?"

He pointed over at the woman and Allen cringed. Well, there was defiantly something odd about the woman, Allen had to admit. Her smile made him shiver and her wardrobe was even worse. He'd never seen so much pink in his life. However, this didn't mean she was evil. A bit creepy perhaps, but that didn't mean she deserved to be chopped to pieces.

"Kanda, calm down, you don't know what you're doing!" Allen whispered urgently.

"Moyashi, get off of me right now! And how do you know she isn't a No-" he stopped before he could finish the word. Their audience (which was pretty much the entire hall, professors and toad woman including) didn't really need to know about Noah's, now did they?

Kanda thought about this, concurred, and sat down. Allen let out a relieved sigh and followed after him.

"We will deal with this." Kanda murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't do anything stupid."

"What?! I'm not you, Moyashi."

"Oh yeah, and you think causing a scene like that was considered smart, Bakanda?!"

"It was necessary! How do you know she's not-"

"Ahem." They stopped arguing and looked over at the Head Master who had an earnest, yet rather bemused expression. "Perhaps you two would like to continue your discussion once you've eaten?" When they nodded warily, he smiled and looked to the students who were still looking at the exorcists (who, if you'd like to know, were currently looking at their plates, avoiding all eye-contact). "Now, let us feast!"

Suddenly, food began to appear on the plates before them. Allen's jaw dropped to his knees.

"K-kanda, did you see that! That was amazing! Kanda, did you….Kanda?"

Kanda was looking at his plate with a face that seemed to twitch with either sadness or annoyance; it was hard to tell. "They don't have soba." He said quietly.

"Mmrf?" Allen asked as he put down one half of a roll (the other half was currently residing in his mouth).

"There is no soba." He said again.

Allen swallowed. "Then eat something else. You can't only like soba, right?"

"I like tempura."

"…but they don't have that either."

"Che."

* * *

**Sorry, had to add in the "che"...just had to...**

**Also sorry for dense, oblivious Allen and sulky, rash Kanda (but it's sooooo fun to write...)**

**Oh, and I couldn't help doing something with Umbridge...I just hate her too much (she's probably the only character in HP that I totally 100 despise...)**

**Oh well, there's more to this lovely dinner scene that I didn't get to add, so there will probably be a new chapter rather soon...**

**Hope you liked it! (and if not...well...okay then...)**

**+Buddyblack+**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so soooo sorry for the lateness! First I was sick, then I was recovering, then I had to deal with everything that I missed, and yadda yadda yadda, the list goes on! groans **

**So, yeah, finally back and in action! Also, this isn't exactly a very entertaining chapter (sorry!!), but it's needed to...prepare for upcoming chapters (which will hopefully be up fairly soon, so don't kill me yet!)**

**Alrighty, that's all I had to say! Enjoy!**

* * *

As the hall was slowly filled with the sounds of consumption and pleasant chatter, three certain little Gryffindor (gee, guess which three) began to discuss their suspensions on their new guests.

"There's obviously something going on with those two. I wonder who they're working for? I mean, they can't be working to the dark side, right? Dumbledore wouldn't let them in the castle if they were…"

"Don't be too sure, Hermione." Harry said as he glared up at the two exorcists. The one who was currently stuffing his face looked about his age except for the white hair. The other was closer to Fred and George's ages, however didn't seem to retain their humorous glow. Actually, he seemed to resemble Snape more than anyone. "They could have tricked Dumbledore somehow…"

Suddenly, Hermione dropped her fork and her head shot up, "Or they could be from the Ministry!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron asked as he stuffed another roll in his mouth. The other two gave him a look of exasperation.

"Ronald, do you ever pay attention?"

"Hmph." He grabbed another chicken leg.

"So," Harry continued, "you think those two are from the Ministry?"

Hermoine brightened a bit, "Yes, I mean, isn't it obvious? All Dumbledore said was that they were performing an investigation. Well, who else would be investigating Hogwarts?"

Harry considered this. He couldn't help but think of the possibility that they could be Death Eaters. However, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone suspicious into the castle without making sure, right? No, that wasn't possible. Besides, they didn't exactly seem like Death Eater material anyways. "Well, okay, but…that one doesn't seem to like Umbridge."

"Which one?"

"You know, Snape Jr."

"…Snape Jr.?" Ron piped up.

"I mean the one with the long hair." he snapped. "He was giving Umbrige a death glare and mumbling to the other. Why would he do that? I mean, shouldn't they be working together?"

"Just because they work together doesn't mean they necessarily like each other." The witch added casually. There was a pause before Hermione gasped with yet another epiphany. "Or perhaps they work for the Ministry, but aren't on the Minister's side!"

Harry and Ron looked up at her a blinked.

She sighed. "I mean that they could believe in Harry and Dumbledore!"

"Wait," Harry began, finally understanding her point, "you think that they actually believe that Voldemort's back?"

The witch smiled. "Exactly."

"Wait a minute," Ron stepped in, "aren't they a bit young to be working for the ministry? I mean, they can't be much younger than we are!"

"Well…maybe we should ask some of the Order members if they know these two. I mean, a lot of them work for the Ministry too, right? And if they're in support of the Order, then the others must know them, right?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Good. Harry, send a letter to…Padfoot and ask him. He can ask the others." Harry gave her another nod. By that time, students were beginning to get up and leave for their rooms. The trio stood up and gathered their tings to leave.

Harry glanced back up at the teacher's table. The two guests had already left. Umbrigde, looking rather disgruntled, was dabbing the ends of her mouth in a sickeningly dainty way and preparing to leave. Dumbledore and Snape, however, seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. He didn't have to guess as to what that might be.

+HP/DGM+

"I know there's something up with that woman!"

Allen sighed. "But, Kanda, why do you think that? What did she do?"

Kanda glared at Allen with persistence. "It's…instinct. I don't like her."

"Okay..." Allen tried to think back to the woman. Sure, a little too much pink and, okay, she did have a creepy smile, but nothing seemed particularly evil about her. "But, for now, please don't try to kill her! I mean, she could know where the innocence is!"

The older exorcist mulled it over. He was right, they needed information and that woman probably knew something if his suspicions were correct. However, Kanda had suspicions about most of the people around the castle. What was with these people? "I can not believe we have to stay here." Kanda growled as he dropped down on his bed.

"But Kanda, isn't it kind of cool here?" Allen asked.

"Che." Was the only reply he received from the rather displeased exorcist, who decided to lay down with his back facing the boy.

Allen sighed and began unpacking some of his things. They'd been given a special room behind a large portrait with a knight. At first, when they had said the password Professor McGonagall had given, Hinkypunk, all the knight did was talk about challenging them to a duel and other rubbish that Allen didn't really understand. Kanda, who was already in a rather foul mood, gave the feisty knight a glare and the man in the portrait surrendered. Allen had no idea what kind of devise the lock was, but he made a note to mention it to Reever when they returned.

"Hey, Kanda?" He heard a grunt behind him. "Did Komui give any hints as to what the innocence is actually supposed to be?"

The mound behind him paused before moving into a sitting position once more. "No, he didn't." Kanda grumbled. "I know just as much as you. There's innocence in this castle and we're not to leave until we find it."

"But, Kanda…how are we supposed to know what it is? I mean, it could be anything--''

"You don't think I've thought of that, Moyashi?! I don't know what that Komui's thinking sending me on this kind of mission with you of all people!"

Allen put his hands on his hips and glared, "Well, sorry, but I'm who you're stuck with, Bakanda! Get used to it!" And on that note, he lifted the covers of his own bed, climbed in, and pulled the covers up his face. "Good night!" he said with a huff.

Kanda stared at the small mound before grunted and returning to his previous laying position. Komui, that bastard, Kanda thought. He'd pay for this stupid mission. I mean, how impossible could a mission be? This was just insanity.

+HP/DGM+

That morning, everyone gathered once more in the Great Hall for a hardy breakfast. The trio quickly took a seat at the Gryfindor table. Harry glanced at the head table.

"Dumbledore and Snape are missing." He commented. Hermione looked up at the table then at him.

"They're probably just late or skipping breakfast, don't worry about it." she said hastily. "So, did you send the letter?"

Harry gave the table another glance before returning his gaze to his friends. "Yeah, sent it last night."

Hermione smiled. "Great. Can't wait for the reply! Maybe we'll get some really good information!"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and sighed. Sometimes their bushy haired friend was just too much, defiantly this early in the morning.

At the front table, Kanda glared at his food like it had wronged him in some unforgivable way. Allen, however, ate like there was no tomorrow. Of course, all this was natural.

"So," Allen began once he was satisfied (which, incidentally, took about twelve plates of food), "where should we begin?"

"Che, hell if I know. Damn it! Where the hell are we supposed to look! This castle's too goddamn big! And we don't even know what the hell we're looking for!"

Okay, so Kanda was pissed, that was for sure. "W-well, why don't we start asking some of the professors if they're seen anything, you know…out of the ordinary?"

Kanda glared at him, but since he didn't have a better idea, concurred. "Fine." He said as he stood from the table and began walking (or perhaps stomping) towards the exit. Allen jumped up and followed him, trying to ignore the looks that followed them. Did they really stand out that much? It's not like they were the ones wearing bathrobes…

"Kanda, wait up!" Allen yelled.

"Che."

* * *

**Okay, I promise, no more food scenes for a while! laughs Also, I promise in the next chapter that our lovely duo and trio shall actually meet! Well, okay, Allen meets the trio, Kanda...well, let's just say he gets stuck with two people that will make him rethink just how annoying Lavi is in comparison evil laugh  
**

**Also, no, I have no idea what the innocence is supposed to be -- I mean, I have ideas, but they're either too "no duh" or just plain random...oh well, I'll think of something...maybe I should reread OotP...Also, the story will be following the 5th book plot for a while, but not closely...just some part here and there...**

**And Sirius is still alive!! Sorry, I love Sirius...and Remus...and, yes, both will make an appearance! I can't NOT have them pop up at least once! And they will not die! I can't do that, I just can't!  
**

**Okay, hope you liked it! Please review! Comments make me feel less lonely...and with my mother being the only person to talk to for the past couple of weeks, you can imagine the loneliness, no? Reviews also make writers feel like they're writing for something and makes them happy! Okay, enough of this cheery talk...  
**

**+Buddyblack+**


End file.
